ray the blessed one
by nagiten
Summary: this is a story that is about a demi god or a super demi god sinces he is the son of two demi god but with somthing more as he is the lost grand son of precy and annabeth his mum side has iris as his grand mother and a young man named peter for a grand dad all are dead this is his story
1. ray

as he leaped over the railing he comando rolled as he landed he hanged off the roof of a kiosk as he landed he jumped over the counter of the key shop parkour style and entered the back room with the owner of the key making store as we heard gun shots um do you have anything i can ises as a weapon the owner shook his head i sighed as i looked around something in me clicked in my head i smiled but little did he know that when he was born the gods blessed him Aphrodite charmspeack and fasion change i.e clothes to look better in apollo archery and version Artemis hunting and animal speack and mosnter sensing athena strategy high wisdom demeter plant contorl and speack plus hades pass in to the under world when ever low sumoning of dead things Hephaestus endure fire and master maker hera emotion contorl and sealing and meromy locking. hermes super speed and pranking hestia never giving up and will power poseidon water contarl and blood/ water creation eus flying and little/ low lighting contorl iris free iris messages/ intsant rainbow sheid weapons as i booted the door open i let loses a key firing metal shrapenl sending gun i aimmed itt at the people that were shooting at me i thought why are they shooting at me as i saw them run back i saw a secutiy metal gate i moved it to block the guns from getting the people near me as i moved another one to block the esclautor and i chained it to the rubber rail of the thing as i smiled i rmemebered there was a lift around the cornner as i rolled another one to the lift entances i smiled and run out the side door as i run to the bus deporting zone i saw a coach and ask where are you going the melboune airport the driver said i nod and handed him 67 dollars and he smiled go take a seat kind sir as i got to the back of the coach i hugged my backpack it was the only thing he had left of his parents his full name was ray jones,c,j,lousie he was adopt by the lousie famliy when he was just 5 sinces then weird and bad things have happend to him as he rested his head on the window he fell asleep after 4 hours of sleep he awoke to see a sign saying sydney 100 miles he looked around he saw a lady round his age talking to the other pasengers as she walked passed him her golden chestnut brown hair and light pink eye shone a bit um hello yes she said in a soft voices where are we oh we will be entering sydney soon what happend to melboune airport oh well you paid for the gellon-melboune-sydney fare oh thanks no prob she says as she smiles he just shruged as they reached the ariport he enters the airport and sees a flight heading to hawaii he smiled that is far away walked to the desk he handed them the cerdit card his real parents left him the guy at the desk look at him weirdly and with suppression untill his name and phtot came up on the screen he then handed it back and got the ticket the plane leaves in 4 hours you will be called in one hour and a half he nods as he takes a seat and order a hot coco from the little coffe shop next to him as he board the plane he smiled but as he sat down he felt some thing werid and bad energy coming from somewhere he sighed as he rest his head he smelt something funny and strong sort of evil smell he looked around but just shriged after about five houes his eyes snapped open images flashed before his eyes all where hazes but he could still see ehat was haooing there where 4 images the frist one was a mass of loud wild animal crys coupled screams of panic terror from humans the second was a image of five monsters 2 where what looked to be cyclopes i paled blue colored giant thing and two bat winged hags with coal black eyes anf fainly blading heads with rotten yellowly teeth the last two were the plane spitting apart and blowing up along with him above the water batting with a guy with dried blacky purple hair and yellow eyes as he shook his head and undid the blet on his chair he heard the crys his heart stoped he felt his heart speed up his blood started to boil he start to sweated like mad then he heard the loud ruff deep voices were are you demi-god come on out we know you are here at this one of the bat winged hag's flew around the plane sniffing and he knew they were looking for him as he ripped the plastic arm rest off the seat something deep inside him snapped like a broken chain link shapping he smiled and as the hag came in for its fouth round he swing arm rest like a bat abd it connceted home with a soft but strong thwack as he got up he saw that everyone was under there seats panicing he smiled he felt free and pure and strong as the other four mosnters looked at him the pale blue thing smiled at him ahh you you were the hidden. was i he smiled oh no matter you will die at this the other hag thing he hit plus the other one flew at him he turned so his back was facing the left he steched his left hand and right one out and yelled as he do so a froces of air with a hint of water and electricity hit the two hags as he watched them fade to black dust he saw the ice pale blue thing step back he run at one of the cyclopes he speared tackled him and whacked him across the head with the arm rest then he got up and throw the arm rest at the other cyclopes as he clothes lined said cyclopes he run past the pale blue monster thing and made it to the back door as he got there his eyes glowed a deep green and he saw the plane half burn half frozen as he stood there he reached for the door but spoted as he felt a bruning feeling on his back he took off his back pack and saw it was glowing a deep yellowish red color along with a blue tint as he reached in he pulled out a sword that had a gold and bronzes blade with a deep black and blue grib with a dark reddish pink gem for a hlit as he spon it around in his hadn he felt a rush of power and adrenalin sruged though his body he felt more focused then ever he smiled and run at the monsters cutting hacking slashing as he went as he spon around he sees a light shine pink and bright blue then he sees a boy with dried blackish purple hair and yellow eyes he smiled at the boy who smiled back he held out his hand to him and said come with me at this the monsters start to get up he shruged and leaped tough the air and took the guys hand then in a flash of hot pink they where free falling um little help i cannot fly says the boy ray sighes and looks right at the ocean and makes it shoot up at them as they hit the water he found out he could breath he smiled then he saw the guy was drowning he willed the water to make the guy come to him then he looked down, op ti the left then right then he heard a low hum like a whale does next thing he knows is they are bring shoot out of the water then as they guy gasped for breath he thanked the whales then in his mind they said you are welcome he smiled i am ray by the way he says as he holds out his hand james son of hecate oh thats how you did the thin to get us out of the plane james noded then i see him groan as i look around i see more bat winged hags circleing is he spins around and what i now see is a ring on his left hand glowed a red glow and i see a watch glowing a yellow color they shft in to a bow i am take back but smile as a quiverer appeared on his back he looks to the nouth west and shoots swo arrows both hit home and kill two winged hags he smiles and the son of apollo then as three come from the south i forces my plams out and a wall of water hits the three of them i smile as i do thai in all dercitons then i send water brusts from out of nothing at the hags what are thoses furys yells james as he shoots i smile as i contintue to contorl the water i sigh then one knocked me back but the whale blows water out of it's blowhole i thank it again as i will the water to turn in to a vortexs and order it to comsume the furys as i stand there i see furys are fighting nearly breacking out i feel a rage like no other well up inside of me i yell at the top of my lungs with my hands out steched my finger tips sparked glowed then tendrils and brusts of lighting came forth and hit the watery vortexs as i stoped the lighting i fell to my knees what or who are you james says as he shots more arrows dont know but i will find out i say as i stand as i to so i make a water ball bomb in my hand that is also sparkling i smile as i thorw it at the vortexs which exploded then as a fury is about to taclke me i cut it head off and i blacked out


	2. ray powers

as i woke up i sat up and thrusted my hand out but as i hit something all i heard was laughter i looed at my sword and saw it was now a dog chew toy thanks james real funny hello young one came a voices as i saw a man walk in his eyes were a light green and his hair was a drak blue i am orca gruaid and keeper of npo bases and check ponit to lord Poseidon and his court along with all of his childen and warroirs cool i say as i get up so i see you have beening blessed it has a clear bright arua oh yeah now that you said that i see a fade outline of a bright arua well who did it to you orca says all 14 of them i say but hera must of gave me the power to seal forget and block my own meromys powers and to hide other stuff with in me she must of did it to me untill i was of need of them huh i say as i get up and what will you name your sword both orca and james ask arc angel or arc for short causes i senses it can do many things like me i say as i resheath it then i smile i want to try some thing as i out stech my hand i call to him and as i waited i heard it the sound i had forgot but now longed to hear a sound of a horse and wings beating then i smiled and looked up though a glass like surfaces i saw the ocean and its inhabitins at this a brown shape flew over me i smiled as it came in to land and there appear a dark brown with hints of sliver and white i smiled as i huged the peagus hey zeke i missed you likewises dude zeke said in my mind as i smiled then orca and james saw zeke i smiled before my real parents died they taught me a heap of things like sword figthing extrme rock climbing and peagus riding but when they died my apotive famliy taught me the mortal versoins of what my parents taught me like fencing horse ridding and other stuff i forgot all the stuff my real parents taught me untill now i looked to the east and my eyes glowed green they are coming i said as i order zeke to leave but stary closes he noded and flew off as i gribed my sword i smiled then they came 100 of them at least 20 furys 15 cyclopes 20 hell hounds 15 Empousa's 10 Stymphalian birds and plus 20 Ventusall came flying or free falling at them he smiled time to test my slef he roared and he felt power flow though him as the fought he smiled and laughed he was going nuts hacking slashing cutting stabing stiking hitting throwing and tossing as he cloped a hellhounds head off he smiled all the mosnter were dead or dying then he heard them 18 loud dog like howls and five loud deep roars and as he turned around he saw 15 Hyperborean Giant and 4 four headed hydras and one with two heads he sighed he knew if he hacked them all off he whould be in deep hades he sighed he need to burn them then hack at them as orca came up to me he said you must go to camp chrion will be there waiting for you go wait he is still kicking orcas nods cool i say where is the back up for us they should be here by now if this is a check ponit and bases at this 10 shell horns whened off i smiled as i saw a flag it had on it the symbol of Poseidon and a Trident and a wave behind it as they attacked i run and willed the water to shoot me up and out of the ocean as i did so i land excpertly on zeke. zeke to camp you should go with him james he might need you at this james glowed blue and land on zeke softly as i picked him up and placed him on zekes back behind me i smiled as we flew though the air i smiled as i saw a shimer i telled zeke to lowwer as he did so i saw a base like camp with 24 diffrent sizes cabins each a diffrent height,length and width i smiled as we landed i saw people run at us hi all i say as i jump off zeke as i did so swords are ponited at my neck long with spears and arrows i glup and smiles you dont want to do that i smile oh yeah why not ask a guy with red eyes and spike black hair so gald you ask i say as i will the winds the water and the earth to make a wall around us and the campers as i do so everyone but zeke and james gasp then i send the wall out to hit them but as it is about to hit the fleeing campers i stop the attack and breath in a long big glup of air dude you ok james ask me as zeke ask the samething in my head i nod and says yeah just a bit drained what is going on here he attacked us saw says the guy with spikey black hair as he lays his eyes on us he smiles it is nice to see you again ray thanks nice to see you again chrion at this he clops over to me and hugs me it is nices to see you after all this time young one likewises chrion what is going on yells the boy again come this way we have much to talk about i nod james come on zeke go have fun i say in my head he nods and walks off as we entered a big tall giant houses i smiled as i felt like i was truly home and that i had been in here many times before i am sorry about what chrion we tryed looking for you we all did even the gods all except hera yes hmm tought so were have you been aorund mustly in austira and other places but how come your demi god enegry was just found hera had all my knowledge and powers sealed away until i need them, i guess that was now yes that whould be, what do you mean by that chrion you will see tonight just then a teenage girl with chestnut hair and pink eyes walks in whats going on here i have the campers in an up roar causes of a boy and his peguas and another boy who are they she stops as she sees me she blushes as he runs at me and hugs me tightly i am taken back then a meromy returns of me and a girl playing in the water and around a much older verison of this camp i smile hey andrea long time no see he holds me and i feel my left shouder starting to get wet i smile as she holds me then she slaps me across the faces and punchs me in the arm hard i fall over in shok and in a mock of pain i smile up at her she huffs and walks back out ahh young love it has been a long time sinces i saw love like that what do you mean chrion again you will see tonight i shrug and exit the houses  
3 hours later we are all sitting down i see james on my far right sitting with kids that have his eyes and hair i sigh as i am sitting alone in the leagacy table i guess no one has had kids or that has grand kids that come here huh as chrion tots to the middle of a stage he says welcome one and all i am so glad that so many of you are still here as some of you might know we have two newcomers pleases stand up at this i rises and smile and wave to everyone then i hear whispers whos he whos is parents why is he sitting there i shrug as i look around then i see james is blushing huh he is not one that likes attention huh i shrug ok pleases sit we do then i look back at chrion he sighes i have been giving a prophecy i will now tell you all he coughs lightly then says


End file.
